The Devil's Dauhgter
by catrigl2379
Summary: I've always wanted to be a righter and so this is the firslt litle thing that turned out ok. *no-named main character* this girl grows up alone witouth anybody to love her. Her parents are dead and her brother doesn't care about her. Finally she makes a deal with the Devil...


**THE DEVIL'S DOUGHTER**

**By: Madyy P.**

There is a girl. The color of her hair or eyes is not important. It's not important that her hair covers her eyes or that her clothes hide her body. It's not important that she has an older brother because he doesn't care about his sister. It's not important that her parents are dead just because they're gone. Maybe it's important that she's in the eight grade because she switches schools. She's invisible in her old school. She hopes that it's going to be different in the new one.

There she is – in front of the gates of her new school. Inside she sees hallways full of students. The girl walks in the middle of the hallway and everybody are looking at her – she isn't used to such attention. Maybe things really are going to be different!

The girl is wearing a uniform like everybody else – a red skirt, a red coat, a black tie and a white shirt. Three girls stand in her way. They are blond with perfect noses and pink ties. They hold folders with pink stickers on them. Their shirts are too unbuttoned, they are not wearing coats.

"What's your name?" asks the blond girl in the middle. The girl says her name, but the three don't think it's important – they think only their names are important. They say them out loud and proud. They explain how they are the most important students – the leading figures of the school. The girl is looking at them with admiration. She thinks that their existence near her is a privilege.

These three "leading figures" are like three dolls – the leader in the middle is always with strait hair, the follower on the left is always curly and the follower on the right is always on a ponytail.

They claim to be the girls' friends and the girl is happy – she is important to someone.

The three are like dolls – the girl likes dolls. The three are her friends – the girl loves her friends.

In the math class on the third desk next to the wall sits a boy. He is the hottest in the whole school; he is from the surrounding of the leader. He greats the girl in the hallways, he gives the girl a pen; the girl is happy.

"_**Oh, how lying can be happiness"**_Sais the Devil

"You like him, right?" asks the leader. The girl answers positive.

"Do you want to talk to him?" asks the follower on the right. The girl nods.

"Wait here" Sais the follower on the left and the tree dolls head over to the boy.

The next recess the boy meets the girl in the hallway. She's exited, her hart is beating fast.

"Look…" he starts "I'll take that you are _obsessed_ with me as a compliment, but I like more formed girls…"

_Obsessed?_

The girl is shocked. She looks around. She sees how everybody is looking at her, how they start laughing at her. The dolls are laughing too. The girl asks why are they doing it?

"Because I can!" answers the leader.

This is just the beginning. From this day on the girl is an object of everybody's laughter and jokes; she is pushed around by them. She comes home every day crying, but her brother doesn't care. He doesn't find his sister important.

The girl hates the dolls. She doesn't think their names are important; she takes they're existence as an insult to society; she wants to end it.

For the end of the year the school is hosting a mask ball. The girl is wearing a black dress, black sneakers and plastic red horns. All of the teachers and students are guttered in the school. The girl's brother is there too.

The girl is the leader's only rival for being the queen of the ball.

They're about to pronounce the results; both girls are on the stage.

The host of the show pronounces the girl's name. She takes a step forward – she is happy for a moment.

"_**Oh, how lying can be happiness"**_ Sais the Devil.

"You have… _zero votes!_"

Everybody start laughing. The girl's eyes start to water. She runs out of the school, sits on the street walk and start's crying.

In front of her stands the Devil. He's wearing a black coat, on his bold head there are two big red horns, from his pants shows a red pointy tail. He reaches his hand towards her.

"_**Give me your soul and I shall make them suffer"**_ he sais _**"Just say how."**_

The girl takes his hand. The deal is made.

The school is burning. The firemen come but there's no use – they wont be able to shut out the flames. Everybody inside shall burn and until the building is equaled with the ground and the bodies don't turn into ashes their souls will not leave the human's world. They are suffering, just as promised.

Near by there's a little hill with a forest on it's top. In it's edge stand the Devil and a girl.

"_**You are worthy of being my daughter**_" Sais the Devil. He knows how many innocent people are inside.

The girl reaches to her head but it's too late – the horns have already become one with it. Under her black dress a red pointy tail moves around nervously.

A soul is climbing up the hill. It's crying, trembling, suffering, just as promised. It has strait blond hair and a perfect nose. Falling in the observers' feet she cries:

"Why are you doing this?"

The girl's lips stretch into an evil smirk.

"_**Because I can"**_ answers the Devil's Daughter…

**THE END**


End file.
